Pinky Promises
by mirandakane89
Summary: George and Hermione are happily married but what happens when a accident changes everything. EWE.


Pinky Promises Chapter One:My Hero

Hermione Weasley grinned as she looked over at her husband as he drove their car. They rarely drove the car usually opting to fly but tonight after visiting her parents she had convinced him to drive. It was Christmas Eve and Hermione had wanted to see the lights something that George thought was a rather silly muggle tradition but like always he had given into her. He always gave into her.

"I love this time of year," Hermione said as she looked out her window and put a hand on her bulging belly. She was eight months pregnant with her and George's first child. A child they had tried two years to have. "It's so pretty at night when everyone has their christmas lights on," she smiled.

George who was driving the car chuckled as he looked over at Hermione as she looked out the window. She was mesmerized by the lights that much was certain and he could almost swear he saw them shining in her eyes which made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Looking back up at the road he screamed when he saw a truck swerving over into their lane. Moving the steering wheel fast he over corrected and soon went smashing into a guard rail and losing control of the car as it did several turns over before landing at the bottom of a steep hill. By the time it reached that hill he was unconscious.

Hermione who had been looking at the lights heard George scream which made her look up. The only thing she saw was the blinding lights which seemed to be coming right at her. Her head soon coming in contact with the window during the first turn upside down that the car made. As soon as that happened she had lost conciousness her hand going limp on her pregnant belly.

*Flashback*

Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts dodging spells and curses being thrown her way. It was the war that they had fought now for so long. She knew eventually it would come to this but she had hoped to be wrong. Feeling a sharp pain run through her body she groaned out and turned to see Draco Malfoy as he sent a spell her way, "You bloody prat," she spat as she reached for her wand and started to send a spell right back to the insufferable blonde.

Being thrown to the ground before she could even finish the spell Hermione let out a small humph as she hit the ground and felt the weight of another human body on top of her. Looking up she was surprised to come face to face with George Weasley. She knew it was George from the way that he smiled down at her sheepishly. She had always been able to tell the twins apart by their different smiles.

"What the hell George?" Hermione asked as she made eye contact with the red-head who seemed to be making no effort of moving anytime soon. If this where any other time she probably wouldn't complain mainly because she had always had a silly school girl crush on George, but today she was gonna complain especially when she could be standing up and trying to save other people instead of being underneath a Weasley twin.

"S..sorry," George stuttered as he looked down at Hermione and kept grinning sheepishly. He knew to anyone this would look awfully weird, "Bellatrix threw the killing curse your way," George explained as he kept his place on top of the younger witch. "I...I couldn't let you die even if I wanted to see you send Malfoy any kind of dreadful curse," he laughed.

Hermione smiled some as George explained himself, "That is nice of you..I mean to save me but if you don't mind could you please move off me now," she said as sweetly as possible. She wanted to be mad or angry that he was still in place but she couldn't be. Not knowing that he had saved her.

Hearing what Hermione said, George nodded slowly and soon moved off her, standing up slowly. Once he was up he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and helped her up, "Are you hurt?" he asked as he looked her over. He didn't see any scratches on her and she didn't look like she had bled any.

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled as she locked eyes with George and reached over moving some hair out of his eyes. Looking around after doing that she saw the commotion around them, "We better get out of here," she said knowing staying here like this could make them vulnerable to attacks from any of the numerous death eaters. Grabbing his hand she took off running down the main hallway and outside of the building where it was safer.

When they were outside Hermione soon found his family all huddled together and looking forward. Walking over to them she had forgotten that she was still holding George's hand, "What's going on?" Hermione asked as she looked at Ginny.

"Harry is fighting Voldemort," Ginny answered as she finally tore her eyes away from the scene to glance briefly at Hermione. Raising her eyebrows as she looked down at Hermione's hand intertwined with George's hand she smirked knowingly. Had George finally worked up the courage to tell Hermione that he was hopelessly in love with her and had been since Hermione's fourth year.

When Hermione heard Ginny her head whipped forward and her eyes watered at the sight. She suddenly felt terrified for her friend. Squeezing George's hand for comfort she felt him pull her closer to comfort her. He was being her hero today in more ways than one.

*End Flashback*

Hearing machines beeping George Weasley opened his eyes and made a face as the light that was in the room hurt his eyes, "Merlin I feel like I was hit by a mac truck," he muttered unaware that anyone was in the room with him.

Fred laughed as he heard his brothers words, "Well lad you were hit by a truck but I don't think it was a mac truck," Fred said as he looked at George glad that his twin was finally awake. He had been out for a few hours now. Fred had been the first person the hospital had called as he was George's emergency contact. Once he had found out he had cut his date with Angelina short and flooed to the muggle hospital. Angelina had of course been understanding about why he had to cut the date short.

George looked over in the direction of the voice and smiled as he saw Fred sitting beside his bed. As he looked at Fred he remembered the crash and exactly why he was in the hospital. "How is Hermione?" he asked instantly becoming concerned about his wife. "How is the baby?" he asked becoming more concerned now. If anything happened to his wife or child he would be beside himself.

Fred hearing George's questions shook his head, "Calm down Georgie boy," he said using a nickname for his brother. "Your wife and baby are doing just fine. The doctors had to do an emergency c-section. Mom signed off for it since she is Hermione's next of kin besides you. They did that and then put Hermione in a medically induced coma. They said she had too much brain bleeding or something. Muggle words I don't understand," he shrugged. "But they say she will be just fine in a few days and should wake up on her own."

"I...My child is here?" George asked once Fred finished talking. Hermione had only been eight months pregnant so the baby was still here earlier than planned. "What is it?" he asked knowing that once Fred was gone he would ask to see the baby.

Fred grinned when George asked what the baby was, "It's a bloody girl," he laughed. "You my dear twin are the father of a girl."

George couldn't help but grin wide when told he had a daughter. Yeah a part of him had hoped for a boy but he was glad with a girl too. "I have a daughter," he said happily. Hearing a door open he looked up and saw his mother come in the room holding something in her arms. It wasn't until he saw it move that he realized what it was. "It's like you have a sixth sense or something," he said as he saw the baby in her arms move. Had she known that he and Fred had been talking about the baby? Heck had she known he was awake already?

"I like to call it mother's instinct," Molly grinned as she walked closer to George's bed and soon handed him the child slowly. "Not to mention I think this little beauty wanted to see the man who would soon be wrapped around her little tiny finger."

Fred who watched th scene stood from the chair, "I am gonna go see if I can find some coffee in this place," he said as he turned and left the room.

George watched as Fred left and then he looked down at the child now in his arms. Seeing that her eyes were open he smiled. She was beautiful and if he was being honest she was the spitting image of Hermione minus the red hair she already had on her head, "She has the Weasley hair alright," George laughed as he looked at his mother.

"That she does," Molly nodded as she sat down in the chair that Fred had just stood from. "When you and Fred were first born you were both as bald as could be," she laughed softly. "I was surprised to see my grand-daughter come out with a head full of hair," she said as she shook her head.

Laughing at his mother's word George kept watching the baby in his arms, "Did you hear that Rose Jean Weasley?" he asked as he used the name Hermione had chosen for a girl months before hand. "Your surprised your grandma Weasley," he said as he leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. He was already head over heels for his daughter and he couldn't wait for Hermione to wake up and see her.


End file.
